


Thaphne One-Shots

by Jerrieschild



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: a collection of Thaphne one-shots I might add Harlivy in here too but who knows
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Sally McKnight | Thorn, Hex Girls/Mystery Incorporated, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 6





	Thaphne One-Shots

The sun shone brightly in the castle window of princess Daphne’s bed chambers. Her face glowed in the sunlight. A knock on her chamber door caused her to stir.

“Princess. Your friends are here.”

“Let them in Gwen. After that you may send Nikki, Niel, and Max to watch over us as we travel around the city.”

“Princess, they are so young-”

“And they do they’re job very well. Do not talk bad about your fellows Gwen. This could have you dismissed. Do you understand?”

“Of course Princess.” Gwen the Brave spoke and proceeded to do as commanded. Daphne’s friends; Velma Dinkley, Norville Rogers, Fred Jones, and Norville’s trusty dog Scoobert. To an outsider the group seems to not match. Princess,captain of the royal guard’s son, daughter of the Wise One who lives outside of the city, and son and dog of the most respected village chef. Princess Daphne managed to convince her mother and father to let the kids stay within the castle to give her company. They called themselves Mystery Inc. In which the royal family despised but they were unable to convince their soon to become queen to abandon her friends.

“So, Daph. Were you being serious about Gwen?”

“Of course not Freddie. She may be stubborn but she is one of the best.” The princess responded. “So what’s on today’s agenda?”

“My dad said that there was a new bakery in town. Apparently it’s run by three teenage girls. Thought we could check it out.” Norville, more commonly known as Shaggy, spoke. The others decided that would be a good idea and headed for the door.

“Nikki, Max, Niel. We are prepared to leave.” Daphne spoke. The group left the castle in a hurry. Not wanting to waste time in the castle and being on the streets. Once the small back bridge, specifically used by Daphne and her friends, was crossed Daphne motioned for Shaggy to lead the way. The boy and his dog lead the others through back alleys and rooftop roads into town square. The civilians had learned to never approach the princess while she was in town or the rest of the group would be angry. This was usually the only time they could all hang out.

“So my dad wants me to get a husband. And my mom wants me to be single for the rest of my life. Honestly they give me such a headache.” Velma ranted. The red head never wanted a husband, she never even wanted to marry. Daphne always felt the same. Though she was more open to being in relationships. She had always liked having people she could count on but she wanted to be able to love whoever she pleased. 

“Hey guys! We’re here.” Shaggy yelled from ahead of the two girls with Fred and Scoobert. The girls sped up their pace and reached the bakery. What was waiting had Daphne in a shock. There were three girls. A blonde, an orange head, and a black haired goddess. Velma and Daphne had both stopped in their tracks, their eyes trained to two different girls. The black haired girl had Daphne’s full attention. This had not gone unnoticed by the princess’s friends.

“Morning ladies. My name’s Fred Jones, son of the captain of the royal guard. These are my friends; Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Shag’s dog Scooby, and Daphne Blake. We hear that your place is new around here.”

“It is. I’m Sally McKnight but most call me Thorn. These girls that are currently fighting behind me are Dusk and Luna.” The two girls had momentarily paused the dispute to wave at the newcomers. “Hold on for a second.” Thorn said before grabbing Dusk and Luna by the ears and telling them to stop behaving badly in front of new people. A few seconds later the three walked back out and apologized.

“Now, what was it that you guys wanted?”

“Um, we wanted to greet you guys on behalf of the royal family. Well on the current reins behalf. Our future queen is right here-” Fred was cut off by a jab from Daphne.

“Freddie. I didn't want them to just think of me as the princess. I want them to at least like me for me. You know I hate being referred to as the future queen and you know why!”

“Gee, sorry Daph. I forgot about that. I’ll make it up to you. A night on the town? I’ll find you a girlfriend. What do you want? Name it and I’ll get it.” The blonde boy rushed out. He was beginning to panic. His father had always forced his ways onto his son. Scooby ran up to Freddie, jumped onto him and started shaking him.

“Rettle rown Reddie!” 

Daphne placed her head into her hands. What she didn’t notice was Thorn walking over to her. The black haired girl placed her right hand on Daphne’s shoulder.

“I guess we both have some friend group issues. You do realize that dog talked though right?” Daphne laughed and nodded. “Hey, I get what it’s like running away from destiny. Me and the girls were run out of our city a while back because of who we were supposed to be. I get it. And if you ever need to unwind the bakery is always here. But I want you to know that you don’t have to be forced to be who you aren’t. Princess or not you are still human. And I like you just fine.” The princess pulled Thorn into a hug. The two embraced for what felt like forever and neither did anything to stop it. But when the two did part both of their cheeks were tinted red.

“Thank you. I needed that. And, if you ever want to escape from Dusk and Luna let me know. I’m sure Velma and Scooby would love to keep them distracted. Now, do you want to hear some embarrassing things about my friends?”

“Only if I can return the favor.” And the girls did just that. They gossiped about their friends for hours. And with Thorn by her side, this day had been the best day ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at oneshots sorry


End file.
